Three Roses
by Sono Qui
Summary: Three completely different people, or so they think, but reality isn't always what they think. Continuation   my own twist of  Three Different Lives by Mistly  inspired by Barajou no kiss  MikanXNatsume - Rated T just in case.;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice **  
><strong>(But I can always dream) ^-^<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R please ^-^ or I won't update<strong>

**_Summary: _**

_She is loud, but steady like a heartbeat. She is a klutz, but brilliant. _  
><em><span>She walks into the room with all eyes on her. She is beautiful, stunning.<span>_  
><em><span>She is like an earthquake. She will disappear only leaving unforgettable but dream like memories in her wake.<span>_  
><em><span>Three completely different people, or so they think, but reality isn't always what they think.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>~School~<span>**

"Hello my name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura." Said the girl, Mikan, she looked familiar but how could I know her, she has square, outdated, thick glasses that hid her eyes, pigtails and her skirt is below her knees! She is a country bumpkin. Why would I, son of one of the top industries in the world ever associate with someone so plain.  
>"Natsume… Natsume… Natsume Hyuuga!" What does he want now?<br>"What?" I sigh and glare, irritated at 'Ms.' Narumi.  
>"Natsume since you don't have a partner I was thinking that you could be partners with our new student." He gave me a meaningful look that said, 'Natsume if you don't do this I will make your life hell.' I thought about it for a millisecond before chills ran down my spine, I looked back and forth between the two of them and my decision was made.<br>"Yosh." I said nonchalantly, how bad could she be compared to Narumi? She starts walking towards me, what is this feeling? I hear my heartbeat in my ears synchronized with her every step, getting louder, louder, louder, "Boom!" She fell, but how?  
>"Itai," I hear her voice I look at her she is rubbing her nose, how did she fall flat on her face? She was so graceful. "Oops," she said sticking out her tongue, "I'm such a klutz." She spoke those worlds with a smile on her face and laughing… doesn't she know she just embarrassed herself in front of the whole class?<br>"Baka!" I hear behind me, it's Ima.  
>"Huh? Oh... Hotaru, it's so good to see you!" The new girl, Mikan, says jumping up to hug her but getting hit by Ima's Baka Gun 2.0 instead. "Ooh Hotaru, why are you so cold to me?" Mikan says pouting, looking cute… wait, hold up rewind, this bumpkin is NOT cute.<br>"Well, baka, the reason is simple. I heir to Ima industries will not be seen hugging a baka like you. My company has to uphold its status of the best technology company in the world." There she goes again. Then she turns to me, "Hyuuga, make sure this baka doesn't cause trouble or I'll have your head."  
>Tch, whatever. "Yeah, yeah." I turn to the new girl, "Oi, polka, why are you still on the floor?" My comment confuses her, and she tilts her head like a puppy.<br>"Polka?" then realization dawns on her and she blushes all the way up to her ears. "YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU LOOK AT A DEFENSLESS GIRL'S PANTIES!" She yelled, at me, who does she think she is?  
>Then all of the sudden, she gets up off the ground walks up to me and slaps me, ME, the heir of the second best clothing industry in the world. I abruptly get up, and walk out of the class room. Another second in there and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from hitting her.<p>

**~After school~**

"Hey, Ruka!" I wave toward the blonde boy at the top of the steps trying to get his attention. He looks at me recognizing my voice, and waves at me, signaling he'll be here in a minute. He is talking to someone but the other person is too short to see with Ruka blocking the way. He steps away saying goodbye and hugging a tiny body in his arms and then I see who it is. Mikan Sakura. Why is Ruka with her? Why are they hugging? Why is it when I think of them hugging I get a pang in my chest?  
>While I am lost in thought Ruka reaches the car, "Hey, Natsume lets go we can't be late to the party, Mr. Yukihara is finally unveiling his daughter to the world."<br>Oh, right Mr. Yukihara of Yukihara Design the only company bigger then my family's is announcing his daughter, his heir at tonight's tenth anniversary of his company.

**~At the party~**

The lights dim, Mr. Yukihara makes his way to the grand staircase at the front of the ballroom to make a toast. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to make a toast, to thank you all for your support for these past ten years and for the many years to come, I couldn't have done it without you and I also would like to introduce you to my daughter the heiress of my company. Miss Mikan Yukihara!"  
>Another Mikan? Great, just my luck. Then, out into the spotlight she stepped, her hair tumbling down her shoulders, clad in a simple but elegant white dress that was most likely made especially for her buy the best designer in the world, her aura was one of confidence and nobility, and she wore a sweet smile on her lips. She was beautiful, unlike that OTHER Mikan.<br>For the next hour she was paraded around the room her father introducing her to the many important people attending and making small talk with them all, if it were me I would be irritated, but she wore a smile on her lips and giggled when appropriate. She was like an angel, but no one could be that perfect.  
>"Oi, Natsume," I turned to look at Ruka, "she really is beautiful huh?"<br>Was I starring? "What? No, no I was just thinking that maybe we could invite her to the after party." I said covering my tracks.  
>"Oh really?" he didn't look convinced, "after a glance in her direction he turned back to me "Well now's your chance, go ask her."<br>I turned to see her she was finally done greeting everyone and heading outside to get a breath of fresh air. I turned back at him and smirked, this would be easy.  
>The wind was blowing as I stepped outside, her hair was dancing around her face, she was immersed deep in thought, and she didn't even notice my presence until I spoke up, "A penny for your thoughts?" Surprised, she whirled around to face me.<br>"Oh, you must be Natsume Hyuuga, correct?" Her voice sounded familiar.  
>"Pardon me for my intrusion I just saw you leave the party and thought you might want some company."<br>She smiled at me, "Thank you, but I will be returning soon."  
>"I understand, it really is stuffy in there isn't it though? I actually thought you might want to go to an after party it will be me and some of the other kids, a great way to make friends, so why don't you come?"<br>She flashed another sweet smile my way, "Thank you for your consideration and kindness but I'm sorry I already have plans for this evening, maybe next time? Goodbye."  
>After that she left, walking back into the ballroom, back to her party. 'Why am I so disappointed?'<br>I followed her lead and took my leave, returning to where I was before.  
>Ruka the first to notice my return asked "So how did it go?"<br>I glared back at him, "Don't even ask."  
>"That bad huh?" said a voice from behind me.<br>"It wasn't that bad Tsubasa, I just didn't think she would reject my invitation."  
>"Well at least she didn't slap you." Koko said laughing.<br>"Slap?" Tsubasa asked.  
>"Yeah," replied Youichi laughing as well, "today the new girl slapped Natsume." He said bursting out laughing with Koko.<br>Shooting them a glare, they went silent. "Well at least we can go to my party after this." I said.  
>All three looked at each other, then at me and then back at each other, finally Ruka stepped forward "Yeah about that… Natsume we are all going to be a little late to your party."<p>

**~The after party~**

I can't believe they bailed on me, seriously those guys.  
>"Hey, Nat-su-me-sa-ma." Great its Luna, my day just keeps on getting better doesn't it?<br>"Hello everybody, this party is hosted by Natsume Hyuuga, Please welcome him to the stage with a round of applause" Thank you for saving me.  
>"Excuse me Luna, I have to introduce the band."<br>"Welcome everyone to my party! Today I will introduce a band that you haven't ever seen before they were picked by my best friend, Ruka, and even I have never heard them play. Please welcome The Rose-hime And Her Knights! or TRAHK " As I left the stage the excitement in the audience grew.  
>Suddenly the lights went out, and then less than a minute later three people appeared onstage a spotlight on each of them. Each was dressed in the same way but none had on the same thing with the exception of the pink rose each had. One was dressed in all black with a black mask on, another in blue and the last in white. Even with they're masks on the girls were in love. The black knight as all the girls were calling him played the drums, the blue knight played the guitar and the white knight was on the bass guitar. They all stepped to the center of the stage and as soon as they did a cloud of smoke exploded and from that cloud a girl seemed to be coming into shape. She was sitting on the floor and each knight offered her a hand and helped her to stand. She really looked like a princess, her hair was in an elegant up do and she wore a beautiful light pink halter dress that flowed all the way to her feet, she also wore a mask but through the mask you could see that her eyes were also the same shade of pink as the roses her knights wore. Every boy in the room fell in love at first sight.<br>She went up to the mike and said "Good evening everyone we're TRAHK." Her voice sounds so familiar, that's when the music started. And that's also the third time I was entranced by a girl that day.

_Turn around there's those eyes again._  
><em>Turn around fake indifference and I.<em>  
><em>Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.<em>  
><em>A hundred bodies fill this room.<em>  
><em>And all their faces overdone.<em>  
><em>Pain is foreign, foreign to us.<em>  
><em>(I don't even know you.<em>  
><em>You won't even know I'm gone.<em>  
><em>Was it something I did wrong?<em>  
><em>Roses, roses cold.<em>  
><em>Roses, roses sold out.<em>  
><em>Turn around reds and whites again.<em>  
><em>I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.<em>  
><em>Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets.<em>  
><em>Why are some girls so naive?<em>  
><em>He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.<em>  
><em>A better view of your heart.<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.<em>  
><em>Sing it soft.<em>  
><em>Make it slow.<em>  
><em>Apples parachute the boys back down.<em>  
><em>Fill it up.<em>  
><em>Overflow.<em>  
><em>A new, improved modern way to feel.<em>  
><em>I don't even know you.<em>  
><em>You won't even know I'm gone.<em>  
><em>Was it something I did wrong?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song by Meg and Dia – Roses. I do not own Meg and Dia, the song, or lyrics.<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R or I won't update. ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm really sorry you guys, a while back I started this story and I just found it on my computer while i was looking through stuff. It took me a whole day to find the password to this due to my having very bad memory... and so I just wanted to say sorry, this was my first story and I gave up really soon on it, thanks for the support and I plan to update every other week from now on. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p>A hush falls over the crowd when the band is finished with their song the 'knights' make their way to center stage along with their 'Hime' and another smoke bomb goes off. The only ones on the stage are the knights and their masks are off. I jump up on stage as a thunderous applause breaks out, the crowd is cheering endlessly, not even I could believe it the three knights are Ruka, Youichi and Tsubasa! Those bastards have so much explaining to do..<p>

"And that concludes the performances, thank you so much for coming… Hope to see you guys again, give another round of applause to TRAHK everybody!"

**Backstage**

"What the hell…"

"I'm sorry Natsume, I meant to tell you," Ruka explained "but, it was a secret… are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," the room let out a too soon collective sigh "I'M FURIOUS! Man… what the hell is wrong with you idiots? Did you really want to start a rampage? Why'd you take off your masks? You guys will get attacked from now on!"

Youichi who was leaning against the wall not at all affected by my yelling looked at me and like it made all the sense in the world said, "So that Hime could get away."

"Oh ok, that makes perfect sense.." sarcasm dripped from my every word. "You guys are complete idiots… Who was that chick anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"That," said Tsubasa, "was Hime, she's great huh?"

At the same time not so far away…

"Hime…," Hotaru said trying to get my attention, "EARTH TO HIME!"

"wh-what? He he?" I asked torn away from my daydreams

"I said, Mikan needs to get home, you know, the one that goes to school in the morning?"

"Riight… sorry Hotaru I really liked being Hime it was so much fun!"

"Yeah, I know you did.. How'd you like your other debuts today?"

"They were all so much fun! Hotaru, it's like a dream come true, I can be who I truly am all the time from now on. No more being stuck in a cage, I can finally breathe… It's like it was when I lived with Jii-chan!"

"Mikan, you know as well as I do that this isn't going to last forever don't be a baka.."

"I know.. But I'm gonna make sure I have enough fun this year to last me a life time.."

"I was going to wait till tomorrow to say this, but, you need a guitarist… TRAHK sounded off tonight and well, if you're planning on having a life time of fun with the band this year you need to sound the best you can.."

"Ladies," said Tanaka, the driver, "we're home"

"We'll make a plan with the guys tomorrow Mikan, see you at school."

And with that Hotaru was gone leaving me with my thoughts as I walked over the path way to the front door of my house…

**School**

I'm late, and it's only the second day of school, mom is gonna kill me…

I'm running down the halls and I think God might seriously hate me because in front of me I see Natsume Hyuuga. I think God wants to punish me for lying to everybody yesterday because here's a twist he spotted me and is now walking towards me; yup I am hated by God. "What do you want pervert?" I ask as I slow down making sure as much venom as possible is in each syllable.

"Well Polka, I was going to ask you why you like to show your granny panties so much."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that when you run your skirt flies up really high… and it's pretty gross."

"You are such a jerk! What is it about me that you hate so much, huh?"

"I actually think I'm doing a service to men everywhere by telling you you're unattractive, you can start gathering cats now."

"You, You… BAKA!" I walked straight up to him and smacked him.. again…

That was also when I heard Koko coming towards us calling me…

Lunch

"So Mikan," said Hotaru, "I heard you hit Hyuuga again... what did he do?"

"He's such a jerk Hotaru, he's so full of himself I really just wanted to knock him off his high horse!"

"Hey girls," said Ruka, following him were Youichi and Koko, "mind if we sit with you guys?"

"No problem Ruka, but where is 'his highness' don't you eat lunch with him?" I asked.

"Natsume is skipping for the rest of the day…" Ruka said.

"He was livid after you smacked him, for the second time." Koko explained with a smile on his face.

"I- I didn't mean to it's just," I tried to explain, "he makes me so mad! I haven't even known the guy for more than a day and he already ticks me off so much!"

"He's truly not that bad," Youichi tried to explain, "but he likes things his way and thinks the world should bend to his will… okay, he might be that bad.."

"Ha Ha! Now even Youichi can't stand up for him!" Koko laughed.

I feel like I made a scene out of nothing, I'm even starting to feel bad for Natsume… "You guys I'm gonna go to the restroom, Hotaru can you fill them in on what we were talking about last night? We'll fill Tsubasa in later…" and with that I left, the school is too crowded still even with it being lunch and all so I decided to explore the grounds…

Outside

I'm outside roaming the trees feeling a safe distance away from school I start singing.

_I don't know who I am anymore_

_Not once in life have I been real_

_But I've never felt this close before_

_I've been looking in your window_

_I've been dressing in your clothes_

_I've been walking dead_

_Watching you_

_Long enough to know I can't go on_

Suddenly I hear a cracking sound behind me, I don't know what's come over me but I freeze. I start to hear voices coming closer "She must be here somewhere; man did you hear that voice? She must be gorgeous!" They're coming closer still and my feet won't move I'm stuck, they're only a few feet away…

Suddenly I'm pulled away by strong arms and hushed.

"We aren't supposed to be this far off campus those guys who are coming now are staff, if you get caught you'll be suspended." I look up to see Natsume. I can't believe Natsume Hyuuga saved me…

After a few minutes when we're sure the guys are gone Natsume lets me go and starts walking away. Then I remember, "Natsume did you hear me earlier?" I ask.

He looks back at me, "No, why? Were you doing something bad?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"What were you doing out here anyway? Ruka said you were skipping…"

For a second he had a weird look on his face and then he turned around and started walking again answering as he left, "Not that it is any of your business strawberries, but I was napping, see ya."

…Strawberries? Wait, "YOU PERVERT!"

**After** **school**

"Hey Hotaru, I got your text, what's up?" Tsubasa said nearing our group. Tsubasa was late per usual and it didn't help that he had to meet us at Alice Academy across town from the Alice University, the associated college, which he goes to…

"Tsubasa, we have a problem… you and the baka band need a guitarist… "Hotaru explained with a solemn look on her face…

"Ok," Tsubasa said clearly confused, "so what's the problem? We can hold auditions and-"

"We can't." said Ruka interrupting his band mate, "Mikan's identity has to stay secret remember?"

"Yeah," said Youichi, "and there's another problem too… our guitarist has to be a guy…"

"Which I still don't understand," I said with a pout, "why can't Hotaru be our guitarist? She knows how to play and she knows my secret!"

"BAKA!" Hotaru hit me with her Baka Gun. "I've already explained this baka," Hotaru said annoyed at having to repeat herself, "TRAHK can only have one Hime and I'm already the manager."

"But, but… Please Hotaru?" I beg.

"Hotaru has a point Mikan," Ruka said, "She has a lot on her plate already, with school, her inventions and the band she barely has free time…"

"Rukaaa… I don't wanna have to hide from someone I'm going to be in a band with plus you guys and Koko are the only ones I'm comfortable with and Koko can't carry a tune in a bucket!" I whined.

"Hey that's not very nice," said Koko walking up to our group, "and I think I have a solution to your little problem…"

"I'm sorry Koko but it's true," said Youichi, "so what's the plan?"

Turning to me Koko said, "Do you remember that heir you slapped yesterday… and today?"

"Oh no, Koko you can't be serious…" I think I'm gonna be sick.

* * *

><p><strong>The song in this chapter is "This Close" by Flyleaf and i do not own this song either :(<strong>

**Please feel free to R&R comments and corrections are very welcome ^^**


End file.
